


she has her mother's eyes

by c3meterygirl



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Mechanical Animals - Marilyn Manson (Album), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien/Human Relationships, Hollywood, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c3meterygirl/pseuds/c3meterygirl





	she has her mother's eyes

Trent Reznor would never forget the day he met Omega. It was 1998, and he had been on vacation in Hollywood for the previous week. When he saw him, he was taking a walk behind the Hollywood sign and thinking about the impact Hollywood culture had on America, when he saw him. A pale, androgynous man with bright red hair, matching red eyes, and tits without nipples. Obviously from his foreign appearance, he wasn’t human. However, Trent didn't think about this much, instead concentrating on how the man was shaking and sobbing on the cold, bare ground. 

“Shit, man, you okay?”, he asked the creature, feeling stupid immediately afterward. Obviously, he wasn’t okay. Get your shit together, Trent, he thought to himself. But the alien, having never talked to a human before, instantly fell in passionate love with him. His red and white eyes lit up and sparkled as though Trent had just recited the most beautiful, romantic poem in the universe. 

Pushing himself up on one arm, Omega smiled and wiped tears from his eyes. “I-I’m Omega.”, he stuttered. “I fell from the moon.” Normally, Trent would have thought anyone who said they had fallen to earth from the moon was certifiably fucking insane, but there was something about Omega that was proof enough for him. “I’m Trent. Trent Reznor.”, he managed to reply.

They talked about everything they could think of. Omega’s planet, Earth, how Trent was only going to be in Hollywood for two more days, what Hollywood was in the first place. It was the happiest either of them had ever been, and suddenly, Trent was on top of Omega, kissing him passionately. He had never felt this way about anyone before, and Trent wanted to stay with Omega forever. But vacations aren’t forever, and it would be five years before Trent visited Hollywood again.

For Omega, the next five years were complete hell. He had nothing and no one for the first few months; then, he discovered that he was pregnant with Trent’s child. He gave birth alone and cold behind the Hollywood sign in the dead of winter, and that’s how Beta was born. 

She was a beautiful child, with Trent’s angular facial structure and black hair. The rest was all Omega: the way she smiled, her pouty pink lips, her red eyes, her porcelain skin. There wasn’t much to do for a small alien child and her mother-father when they were living on a hill in Hollywood all alone, and so Omega told her about Trent. He told her about the way his hair fell in his eyes, the clothes he wore, how his voice sounded. Soon, the pair probably knew more about Trent than he did himself. 

Because of this, when Trent came back to Hollywood one day as Omega slept, Beta knew who it was right away. She gasped. “You’re Trent Reznor!”, she exclaimed, pointing at him as though she was accusing him of some horrible crime. He jumped. “Uh… hey, kid.”, he greeted, confused, and then he saw a sleeping man. It took a moment for Trent to recognize the man as Omega. He looked a bit older, had put on quite a bit of weight, and looked a lot more tired and less hopeful than he had the last time Trent saw him. His pure white skin had also tanned quite a bit from the California sun beating down on it for five years. “Omega…”, he gasped, and the alien woke up and instantly began sobbing. Beta hugged his leg protectively. “Mommy, please don’t cry…”, the girl whined. Omega sighed and wiped his tears away, just as he had done the day Trent met him. He had to stay strong for his little girl. 

“Trent, this is Beta,” Omega smiled nervously, “she’s your daughter.” Trent blinked. “Why didn’t you tell me?”, he asked without thinking. And that’s when Omega slapped him on the face. “I would’ve if you had fuck-,” he censored himself because his little girl was standing right there, wide-eyed at her mother slapping someone, “freaking visited!”, he growled, tears still running down his face. Trent opened up his mouth to protest, but Omega interrupted him, holding a finger to the other man’s lips. 

“You have no idea how hard it’s been to raise Beta all alone here on this unfamiliar planet. You know, I was rejected by my own planet because I was too fond of humans and didn’t fit in there, but I don’t fit in here either. Maybe I’m not meant to be anything at all…” By the end of his rant, Omega’s voice was breaking, and Beta was running to his side and hugging him. 

“Omega, I’m sorry… I had no way of knowing. I’ll stay here with you until the end of my visit here, and then I’ll take you two home with me if you’d like.”, Trent offered. “We’d be… a real family…”, Omega marveled quietly, still silently crying. Trent smiled softly and nodded. “Yes, a real family.” Omega practically flew into Trent’s lap, embracing him and crying tears of joy. “Oh, Trent…”, he breathed, smiling widely. Finally, Omega had found a place where he fit in, and it turned out that the place was in a certain Trent Reznor’s loving arms.


End file.
